ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Sabian
| birth_place = Beijing, China | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Bronx County, New York | family = | billed = The Bronx | trainer = Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy Finnegan Wakefield The War Room | website= | debut = 2017 | retired = }} Nathaniel Jason Grant is an American professional wrestler currently working the independent circuit under the stage name Jason Sabian. Early life: Nathaniel Grant was born in Beijing, China to American parents Harold and Oliva Grant, both migrating to the country for his father's occupation as a television executive while his mother got a job as a nurse. He would spend the majority of his childhood in the country, attending school there until he would move to the United States with his parents at the age of 17. He practised Jeet Kune Do in his youth while growing up in China. He would become fascinated with professional wrestling during his teenage years, watching it on the television as no Chinese promotions existed at the time. When he moved to the United States, he immediately looked into training where he would be accepted into the Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy in Los Angeles. Personal life: Nathaniel is fluent in speaking Mandarin, though admits he is only semi-fluent in its typography. Being born on the year of the Dragon in the Chinese zodiac, he implemented it into his wrestling persona as "The Bronx Dragonborn". In-Wrestling: *'Finishing Moves:' ** Eternal Dragon Driver (Fisherman driver) ** Imperial Dragon Sleeper (Arm trap inverted cravate) ** Sheron Cutter (Diving Cravate somersault stunner) * Signature moves ** Ankle lock ** Arm trap seated abdominal stretch ** Backflip off the top rope over a standing opponent followed by a crooked arm lariat ** Black Magic (Tornado Small Package) ** Cobra clutch to a facedown opponent ** Corner elbow smash ** Cravate Countdown (Three-quarter facelock drop) ** Cravate-O-Clasm (Three-quarter facelock iconoclasm) ** Discus elbow smash ** Diving headbutt ** Dragon Fist (Superman punch) ** Dragon screw leg whip ** European uppercut ** Guillotine choke ** Heel hook ** High knee from the apron to the outside of the ring ** Indian deathlock ** Jumping knee drop ** Machinegun chops ** Multiple kick variations *** Corner drop *** Flying Dragon Kick (Flying Gammengiri) *** Front missile drop *** Repeated shoot to a kneeling opponent's chest *** Roundhouse *** Switchblade ** Multiple suplex variations *** Cravate *** Double underhook floated over into a cross armbreaker *** German *** Northern lights *** Snap underhook ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Shaolin Death Lock (Rolling Kneeling step-over head-hold wrist-lock followed by hooking the opponent's far leg) ** Single leg Boston crab *'Nicknames:' ** The Bronx Dragonborn *'Entrance Music:' ** "Stigmata" by Grandson Championships & Other Accomplishments: * So Cal Pro: ** SCP Southland Championship (1 time; current) Category:Wrestlers born in Beijing, China Category:Wrestlers born in China Category:Characters born in China Category:Characters from New York Category:People from New York City Category:Professional wrestlers from New York Category:People from Bronx, New York Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Wrestlers Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:African American characters Category:African-American Characters Category:African-American characters Category:Mixed Martial Artists Category:Martial artists Category:Male Mixed Martial Artists Category:American martial artists Category:2000 Births Category:Wrestlers born in 2000 Category:2000 births Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2017 Category:2017 Debuts Category:2017 debuts Category:Catch Sports Pro-Wrestling Academy Graduates